


The Staircase

by MissMeggie



Series: Jax/Jenna Series- Jenna 'Verse [22]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Siblings, Stairs, childhood home, old piece I forgot to upload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: Opie and Jenna sell Piney's house. Jenna sits in her favorite spot to reflect.





	The Staircase

Jenna sits on the stairs one last time while Opie signs papers deeding their parents’ house to someone else. Her mother hasn’t lived here in at least a decade and her Dad has been gone three months but somewhere in Jenna’s mind, in her heart this would always be home. Of the carpet. She smiles sadly as she hears Opie’s voice carry up to her. She chose the curved step sits on the curve step with its fraying red carpet. She runs her fingers through the short nap because it’s halfway up and you had to be climbing up to see her. She’s heard a lot of things she shouldn’t this way. She’s brought back to one very heated conversation.

_ “We’re leaving!” Ann shouts. “I’m taking her and I’m going before you and that boy fuck her up!”_  
  


_“Over my dead body will you take her anywhere Ann! “She hears Piney take a step toward her mother likely to get up in her face. “She has a crush!” He shouts back._  
  


_“She does not, she loves the boy Piermont. She loves him and I understand why. He’s smart and charming and so very sweet but he won’t always be that way. He’s more like Gemma than John, Jackson lives in extremes.”_  
  


_“So does Jenny.” Piney quietly replies._  
  


_“No Honey, Jenny loves hard and she’s loyal but she’s still very much grounded and middle of the road. We leave her in this life Piney and she’ll change, she’s too much like you, she tries so hard to be good to everyone.” There’s so much kindness and love in the statement Jennasis’ heartaches in a way her young heart doesn’t fully understand. “Gemma will take advantage because she’s Gemma and it’s what she does and Jax…” She sighs deeply. “He will always be caught between them, for Gemma Jax is always hers first and being on the receiving end of love like that it changes you and not always into good things.”_  
  


_“He doesn’t love her back; you won’t force my hand over something that hasn’t happened yet.”_  
  


_“It’s happening Piney just too slowly for them to notice. My daughter turns into Gemma, an angry broken hearted bitch, and I will never forgive you. Understand that.” _ Opie climbs up the steps. “You need a new hiding spot the wheelchair at the bottom of the steps gives you away.” He knocks her from her reverie.

She smiles. “Damn, I always liked this one. Primo for eavesdropping.” She replies as Opie sits beside her.   


“What you thinking about?” he asks.

“Stuff… don’t let me become Gemma.”

“Never, you’re too pretty to rock the rode hard and put up wet look!”  


“Jesus Ope!”

“Just sayin’ Gemma’s pretty but she’s got some miles on her.”  


“I’m going to miss the stairs and the house.”  


“Not just four walls and a floor huh?” He put his arm around her. “Would it help you to separate yourself if you knew our parents hand sex on these steps.”  


“God Opie! Gross!” She elbowed him in the gut.  


“Ow you Bitch!” He replied jokingly.

“Serves you right for scarring me for life you nasty fuck.”

“Come on we gotta go.” He kissed her temple. “I’ll piggyback you so you don’t have to butt surf your way down.” He picked her up and headed down.   


“I’d feel very Scarlett O’Hara if you were Jax.”  


“Frankly my dear I don’t give a damn.” Opie played along.   


“Ten bucks says if you run across the living room floor Mom will yell!”  


“Don’t run with your sister!” Promptly followed them down the stairs and through the foyer to her chair.

They laugh at their mother’s predictability while steadfastly ignoring the finality of this moment.

It means their father is truly gone, and those walls, and stairs are waiting to hold the memories and experiences of others

I own nada only Jenna. I know Mary Winston’s name I’m just too lazy to go back and switch all the wronged names through thirty fics!

If you enjoyed please do review!-MM


End file.
